vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka (Senran Kagura)
Summary Asuka is a character from the Senran Kagura videogame series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. A 2nd-year Hanzo student, Asuka is energetic and willing to work as hard as she can. Her grandfather was apparently a great ninja himself, whose influence contributes to Asuka's earnestness about her shinobi training. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode | 8-B Name: Asuka Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Ninjutsu Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Pseudo-Teleportation, Limited Earth Manipulation (Can generate large stalagmites from the ground), Summoning (Can summon frogs of varying size), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) | Same as before but to a greater extent, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: ''' '''Large Building level (Fought Orochi and the other Yoma. Can contend with Homura and Yumi), higher with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Decimated a building in her clash with Crimson Homura) Speed: Supersonic (Should be fast enough to dodge the attacks of the other shinobi like Ryobi) | At least Supersonic (Slightly faster than base form) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other strong shinobi like Yumi, traded blows with the strongest Yoma, survived hits from Crimson Homura while she herself was still in base form), lower with Frantic Mode | City Block level+ (Took hits from Crimson Homura) Stamina: High (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi. Is considered one of the strongest shinobi students due to her undying will) Range: Extended melee range with her swords and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Green Willow and Red Blossom (twin wakizashis), her ninja frog, throwing kunai Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hanzo Academy shinobi. Weaknesses: Gullible, clumsy, strictly follows the code of a good shinobi (which hinders her judgement of evil shinobi or disobeying orders). Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dual Slash:' Asuka sheathes both of her swords, slowly leans forward, then quickly draws both of them at once and dashes forward; slicing through any and all that are in her path. This move is sometimes done with the aide of rocks depending on the game. *'Hanzō-Style Full Bloom:' Asuka takes a stance as her two swords become coated in a greenish glow. She then dashes forward and unleashes a barrage of slashes on to her enemies. Asuka would then slam both of her swords down, causing sharp rocks to rise up from the ground. The direction can be changed as she is slashing, making it easier to follow after straying enemies that are nearby. *'Hanzō-Style Storm Kick:' While in th air, Asuka sheathes both of her swords, then sticks her leg out and begins to spin around, creating a whirlwind to attack enemies in the surrounding area as she descends. *'Hanzō-Style Blooming Slash: '''While airborne, Asuka takes both her swords and extends them outwardly to the sides. She then spins rapidly in place, creating a vortex of wind that envelopes her body. This wind carries her through the air as she ascends in the direction of her enemies, scooping them up and sending them flying all in one swift motion. Afterwards, she stops and descends back to the ground. *'Toad Summon:' Asuka makes a series of hand signs, attempting to summon a large toad; which she is later successful. Once summoned, she celebrates and jumps onto the toad's back. However, the toad ignores her commands and acts on its own The toad then leaps into the air with Asuka still holding on for dear life and makes a dive for the opponent(s). Once it lands, it begins to slash wildly with it's tongue, as Asuka flails about trying to keep hold. *'Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode: '''A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense *'Ultimate Form/Deep Shadow: Asuka transforms into a stronger form to boost her strength to levels above Frantic Mode. In this mode, her hair simply let down out of its ponytail and is surrounded by a green aura. The length of her blades are also increased by this aura. Homura also shares a similar ability. Key: Base | Ultimate Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Senran Kagura Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 8